


Cool Kid

by Blind_Alice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Alice/pseuds/Blind_Alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your eyes… They’re…”<br/>“Horrible? Like a land filled with lava and some shiny shitty sword?” Dave said.<br/>“No, they’re... Beautiful.” John said as he lost his train of thought and inched closer and closer towards his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kid

Chapter 1: That cool kid.

 

John stepped outside of his white house and dragged himself to the corner of his street, which was his bus stop. There were already a crowd of kids waiting there. They looked at John as if he were an outcast while he was walking over there. Maybe it was because of the way he wore rectangle glasses instead of Ray-Bans, styled his hair the same way everyday, or had a small Ghostbusters pin on his light blue backpack. He honestly would never know. John was a freshman, but he didn’t think that he stuck out like a sore thumb that much.  
John stood a good 10 feet away from the crowd, to avoid the glares and mental judgements. As if they weren't happening already.   
It was the middle of December. John didn’t mind the cold. Something about the dark storm clouds and cold breeze made him feel… Better. He loved the breeze. 

 

…

 

A few minutes later, his bus approached the corner. The frenzy of hormonal teens tried to rush inside. It was a waste of energy, seeing how they would all have a seat next to their friends anyway. Although, right behind the crowd, there was a kid that stood out to John. The anonymous boy’s sleek blond hair and dark sunglasses made him seem untouchable. He wore a red hoodie with steampunk gears in the back, tight skinny jeans and Converses that matched his hoodie. 

“Dang,” John thought as he eyed the boy like he was a piece of delicious candy. 

“Wait, what am I doing? I’m not… Gay?” He continued in his mind as he snapped out of his thoughts and walked to the entrance of the bus. 

John was the last one to get on, so that meant that he had to get one of the “left-over” seats.Everyone who he passed that had an empty seat next to him saw John looking for a seat and casually placed their backpacks next to them. John had no choice but to sit in the back, which he hated for two reasons.

He had terrible motion sickness on the bus. Sitting in the back would make this a traumatic drive to school.  
That cool kid is sitting there. The only one who isn’t glaring at John.

“Well shoot,” he cursed in his head as he approached the boy and anxiously sat next to him.

This was going to be a long bus ride.

...

Once the bus ride started, John immediately dashed into his backpack for his headphones. He glanced at the blond next to him. The boy was slouching in the leather seats and focused all his attention to the window. Wait, no, he was looking at the person in front of him. No, no, wait, maybe he was looking at the ground. Were eyes even open? With those shades on, it was so damn hard to figure out what direction his eyes were at, if they were open at all. There was a binder in his lap with conveniently placed paper in the cover slide. There was a name in the corner of it. 

"Dave... Strider?" John tried to confirm the name. Dave caught John looking at his binder and turned his head to him. John noticed this and quickly put his attention to somewhere else.

"That was close..." 

...

School was just around the next corner, Pester C. High. It was an alright school, despite the fact that John was forced to only socialize within his group of friends. Apparently, saying hello to someone new is a no-no.

"Hey you," Dave said.

John almost jumped out of his seat just by hearing his voice. "M-me?" 

"Yeah, you." 

"What is it?" (“Oh my ghostbusters his voice is like silk!”)

"I like your Ghost Buster pin on your backpack."

"O-oh, haha, thank you. I like your shades!" John replied a bit too enthusiastically. Dave nodded his head and gave John a bit of a smirk.

"I've never seen you on this bus before, are you new to the school or something?" John asked.

"No, I've been here since school started, I just moved to a different neighborhood with my bro to this really cool new place.”

“That seems fun!” John beamed. The bus started to pull into the back of the school’s parking lot. Once the doors opened, everyone rushed to stand up and go through the tight bus doors. 

“See ya,” Dave said as he walked off the bus and went off his way.

“Alright, bye,” John tried to reply as cool as he did. It kinda worked. Just kidding. He was just happy with the fact that he made a new friend, that was actually kinda ho-- cool.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter? Maybe?


End file.
